simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Depression Thirteen (2010)
Thirteen was the thirteenth system of the 2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. Thirteen's duration was between August 22 and August 23. Thirteen had a peak intensity with 35 mph winds and minimum pressure 1002 mbar. Thirteen formed from an area of low pressure that developed over the northern half of the San Francisco Gulf. The area of low pressure began to quickly develop and became Tropical Depression Thirteen. Thirteen moved very slowly to the north and had a slight chance of becoming a named tropical storm; but due to its short amount of time over water before landfall, it never became a tropical storm. Thirteen made landfall on the northern coast of Gulf and brought several inches of rain far inland. Gulf and Roanoke saw up to 15 inches of rain in some areas. Thirteen then rapidly dissipated after moving inland. Thirteen caused an estimated 80 million simoleons in damage and caused 1 fatality from flooding. Meteorological History On August 20, an area of low pressure developed in the northern half of the San Francisco Gulf. The low pressure area quickly organised and remained stationary off the coast bringing several inches of rain to the area. The disturbance was monitored carefully to see if it would develop into something or not, it was only given a 40% chance of development by the National Hurricane Center. The disturbance was not expected to develop due to moving to close to land, but since the center of the system remained over water and continued to stall, the disturbance was upgraded into Tropical Depression Thirteen on August 22. Soon after being classified a tropical depression, it began to move to the north towards the northern coast of San Francisco. Due to being too close to land and moving towards it, it was not expected to become a tropical storm, only a strong tropical depression. Thirteen then moved inland during the early morning hours of August 23 and then began to dissipate. Thirteen degenerated into a remnant low later the same day on August 23. Thirteen dumped an estimated 17 inches of rain in some areas that were already saturated, Thirteen's main impacts, like most tropical depressions that affect land, was heavy and flooding rain. Thirteen caused about 80 million simoleons in damage and caused 1 fatality. Preparation and Impact Simcity Due to the fact that Thirteen was only a tropical depression, hardly any preparation was advised throughout Gulf and Roanoke. The National Hurricane Center forecast only a tropical depression, and a slight chance of a tropical storm before landfall. When Thirteen made landfall, several inches of rain was spread across a very large area, due to help by a cold front which in tern was them main reason why Thirteen remained a tropical depression. Flooding was the main impact from Thirteen as it moved inland. Its remnant moisture also caused a large rain event in Roanoke and Lotvia. Thirteen caused 80 million simoleons in damage and caused 1 death from flooding rain. See also *2010 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season Category:Storms Category:Tropical Depression